A Whole New World
A Whole New World is a ballad song from Aladdin. This sang by Aladdin and Jasmine in the movie and Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle in the end credits of the film, about the new world that they are about to discover together while their love for each other blossomed. It is also sung by Mena Massoud and Naomi Scott in the 2019 Live-Action remake and ZAYN and Zhavia in the end credits of the film. During of this song, Aladdin flies off with Jasmine on the Magic Carpet to celebrate his whole new world and his engagement to Princess Jasmine with a kiss. After that, Genie appeared as a moon and laughed. He also pulled the movie's scene as a curtain and said: "Made you look." Then the film ended with credits of end title. Lyrics Aladdin: I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming Jasmine: A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you Aladdin: Now I'm in a whole new world with you Jasmine: Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky A Whole New World (Aladdin: Don't you dare close your eyes) A hundred thousand things to see (Aladdin: Hold your breath - it gets better) I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be Aladdin: A whole new world (Jasmine: Every turn a surprise) With new horizons to pursue (Jasmine: Every moment red letter) Aladdin and Jasmine: I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you Aladdin and Jasmine: A whole new world (A whole new world) That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be) A thrilling chase A wondrous place For you and me Reprise Aladdin: A whole new world Jasmine: A whole new life Both: For you and me. Chorus: A whole new world Trivia * The song would later be featured in attractions at the Walt Disney Parks and Resort such as The Magic Carpets of Aladdin and Mickey's PhilharMagic. It is also featured in its own scene in World of Color and for a short scene in Fantasmic!. * The scene is one of the very few in the original script to have made it in the final film. * Nineteen years after this song was made, a parody of this song, Aerial Area Rug from the Phineas and Ferb episode "Magic Carpet Ride", was done. * During the song the carpet flies not only in Agrabah but also to the pyramids of Egypt, Zeus's temple in Greece, and the forbidden city in China. ** Also, Greece and China are seen in two later Disney films, Hercules and Mulan. * This is the second duet sung by a Disney Princess and Prince. The first is So This is Love from Cinderella. The third is I See the Light from Tangled. * Lea Salonga also sang Reflection in the movie of Mulan six years later. * It is the first and only song with choruses singing in Aladdin's franchise. * This is the second duet sung by a main character and his love interest in an animated film. The first is So This is Love from Cinderella, the third is We're Simply Meant To Be from The Nightmare Before Christmas, the fourth is Far Longer Than Forever from The Swan Princess, the fifth is Looking Through Your Eyes from Quest for Camelot and the sixth is I see the Light from Tangled. * Peabo Bryson won a grammy award for best song in 1993. Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:Award-winning songs Category:Aladdin songs